Thriller/Heads Will Roll
Thriller/Heads Will Roll, (en español Espeluznante/Rodarán Cabezas) es una Combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Es interpretada por New Directions, quienes bailan en el campo de fútbol del McKinley High School junto a los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Las versiones originales pertenecen a Michael Jackson de su segundo álbum de estudio Thriller '''y a Yeah Yeah Yeahs de su tercer álbum de estudio It's' Blitz!, respectivamente. Letra 'Rachel & chicas de New Directions: ' Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re deadthumb Off Off Off with your head 'Artie: ' It’s close to midnight and something evil’s lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart '''Artie & Rachel: You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll) You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You’re paralyzed Artie, New Directions & Equipo de Fútbol: ‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about strike You know it’s thriller, thriller night You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Rachel & chicas de New Directions: Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead thumb Santana: You hear the door slam and realize there’s nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you’ll ever see the sun Artie & Rachel: You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll) But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You’re out of time Artie, New Directions & Equipo de Fútbol: Thriller, thriller night There ain’t no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonightthumb Rachel & chicas de New Directions: Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Finn: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand thumb Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y’alls neighborhood (Santana : '''Off with your head) And though you fight to stay alive (Santana:' Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver ('Santana:' Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll on the floor) For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller 'Artie, New Directions & Equipo de Fútbol:' ‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight 'Rachel & chicas de New Directions:''' Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Curiosidades *Dos versiones distintas de esta canción fueron lanzadas. La mayor diferencia son las lineas de Finn. El sencillo original, presenta a un Finn cantando sin ninguna alteración, la versión alterada fue lanzada en Glee: The Music, Volume 5, y presenta a un Finn, cuya voz es mas profunda y demoniaca. El episodio incluye esta versión. *La versión de Glee usa Heads Will Roll A - Track Remix en vez de la música original. *Fue la primera vez en la historia del show, en presentar una canción de Michael Jackson, y también, la primera vez que New Directions se mezclo con el Equipo de Fútbol para un número musical. *Esta presentación fue inspirada por la presentación de The Philippines' Dancing Inmates de Thriller, como un tributo a Michael Jackson.